Arthur and his friends in the one room schoolhouse
by Travis 2014
Summary: Mr. Ratburn has an experiment for Arthur and them to a one room schoolhouse. See what happens. No flames and threats allowed. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them in the one room schoolhouse

* * *

Arthur and them are going to try a one room school house for an experiment for just a day. To see what school was like in the day. Mr. Ratburn will test them of the stuff they learned on that experiment. See that experiment here. They are on their way to that one room schoolhouse. They are on a school bus going to it. They got out and went in it and took their seats.

"This place, looks like a very interesting school," said Arthur, "I like it."  
"I agree," said Buster, "It is interesting."  
"Yes indeed you two," said Mr. Ratburn, 'It is very interesting."  
"Yes but small," said Muffy, "But i like it."  
"We all think so," said Fern, "It, is very interesting indeed."

They all took their seats. Mr. Ratburn then took roll call. Then the lessons then began. It is math time first. Later at recess. They are now talking. About what they think of that experiment so far. Stuff like that. It has a nice playground.

"I like it so far," said Arthur, "So far so good that is."  
"Same here," said Buster, "Good experiment i think."  
"I love this experiment," said Brain, "This is, how they thought back in the day."  
"Well the Amish still go to them," said Buster, 'If you all remember?"  
"Yes Buster we do," said Arthur, 'It was, very interesting."

After recess came lunch time they went to the lunch table. They all got their lunch boxes and sat down. Talking between bites. So it wont be rude talking with their mouths full.

"So yes good trip," said Arthur, "We, just might be tested on it though."  
"Knowing Ratburn yes," said Francine, "I think we will."  
"He just might," said Sue Ellen, "Knowing him."  
"I know he will," said Brain, "He told me."

After lunch they went back into the school for lessons. Only 3 chapters in it. See what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and his friends in the one room schoolhouse

* * *

Arthur and his friends went back in that one room schoolhouse. Arthur wonders what Brain meant by back then. So he will ask him. But some kids from Glenbrook are trying to enter that schoolhouse. Which no room for them in it.

"This is our time here," said Mr. Ratburn, "Not yours."  
"Sorry." the kids said.  
"Next time it is yours." Mr. Ratburn said.

He went to go talk to their teacher about that So Arthur and them are talking.

"So Brain what do you mean by back then?" said Arthur, "We don't know what you meant."  
"1700's and 1800's," said Brain, 'That is what i meant."  
"Now i know what you meant," said Arthur, "That is what you meant."  
"We all do now," said Francine, "Wish you would, have said that before."

Then Mr. Ratburn came back in. He heard what Brain said. And he is now talking.

"He is correct by the way," said Mr. Ratburn, "We will talk about this school now."  
"Sounds good to me," said Brain, 'It is a good idea."  
"It sure is," said Arthur, "Good experiment."  
"It sure is Arthur," said Francine, "Good experiment it is."

Mr. Ratburn is now teaching about one room schoolhouses. That some are still used as schools today. Not just The Amish. After that it was time to go back to Lakewood. They are talking on the way to Lakewood.

"That was interesting experiment," said Arthur, "We will be tested on it."  
"That is the good we will," said Brain, "We will do well on it."  
"I hate test," said Buster,"Always have."  
"We know Buster," said Francine, "We all do, but Brain that is."

Next chapter will be the last. See what happens next chapter. They will take that test.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and his friends in the one room schoolhouse

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. They studied for the test. They are ready for that test. Arthur hopes he passes it. He hoped he studied hard enough. He hopes he gets a good grade on that test. He studied hard for it after all. They are now on their way to school. They all hope they all get good grades on it. They arrived at the school went inside. Lakewood that is. They went into the classroom. They will soon take that test. They are ready for it.

"Class time to take that test," said Mr. Ratburn, "Alan pass them out."  
"Sure thing," said Brain, "I will be glad to."

Brain did as he was told. He passed out the test to all of them. They then begun that test. They hope they will pass it. They began the test when Mr. Ratburn said begin. After they was done he collected them. During recess Mr. Ratburn will grade them. Then we see Arthur and them talking about what they think they got.

"I hope we all get a passing grade," said Arthur, "Instead of getting bad grades on it."  
"We better pass," said Brain, "We studied hard for it."  
"That is true," said Francine, "We better not have failed it."  
"We might have passed it," said Fern, "We did studied hard for it."

They all passed it by flying colors by a few of them. Brain, Arthur, and Francine. Got A+s on them. They are very happy. They are heading home now very happy. They are glad they all passed it. Arthur is showing it to his parents.

"We are very proud of you," said Mrs. Read, "An A+ is the best grade you can get."  
"We sure are," said Mr. Read, "Your a smart boy."  
"Thanks you two," said Arthur, "I studied hard for it."  
"It sure payed off," said Mrs. Read, "We are proud of you."

Arthur hugged his parents for it. The end.


End file.
